


A Heathen's Prayer

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, Loss of Faith, Other, Self-Loathing, questioning faith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife





	A Heathen's Prayer

_The earth calls the seeds to home,  
Beckons the pollen roam,  
Brings the sea to foam,  
And the rivers to bed.  
  
Wind blow, and water beat.  
Call sun and fire for heat.  
Come cold, in snow and sleet;  
The cycle's sped._  
  
    Eyes to the sky.   
Knees to the sod.   
Speaking in tongues.  
Oh, angel. Oh, god.   
  
I think I need something.  
I don't know what it is.    
I think I need something  
More than this.  
  
 _I can't see through the water fall,  
But I think I'm praying.  
I hear the words, but don't  
Know what I'm saying._  
  
I need forgiveness.  
I need to lay down my smile.  
I need to know my face,  
For a little while.  
  
  
  
 _From the dirt, all of us rise,  
Lift our heads toward the skies,  
Even as sun burns our eyes,  
It's what we're needing.  
  
Water comes in tiny beads,  
Wets the earth, to tend the seeds,  
But even beautiful, comes weeds  
That deserve weeding._  
  
   Eyes to the sky.   
Is anyone listening?  
Seeking redemption.  
Don't know where it's hiding.   
  
I think I need something  
That I know I've not earned.    
I think I need something  
More than lessons learned.  
  
 _I can't feel you through the air I breathe,  
Can you hear me praying?  
Make sense out of the words;  
Know what I'm saying._  
  
I need exemption  
From a rapture I don't believe in.  
I need redemption,  
From this life of thieving.  
Of deceiving.  
 _I'll need you, and you'll need to be leaving._


End file.
